2AM
by mr jensen
Summary: Late Night Encounter with Brad And Schuldig. The creation of random randomness in Fashion Class!


1**Authors Comments:**  
Okay, this fic spawned from a weird conversation I had with a friend of mine. We're crazy and we like to pick on the poor Schwartz boys XD; And, well, here's the result in one of our wacky convos.

**Warnings**: Mentioning of M/M and OOC-ness to the MAX ! Enjoy!

**Title**: 2am

**Chapter**: 1

* * *

I could hear the car pull up to the end of the driveway. The door to that stupid Weiss assasin opened and quite giggling was muffled. What I saw was just...let's not go there. Small careful steps walked up the front porch and I could see the shadows of the two from the moonlight. Bastards.

"Shhh...Yohji, We'll get caught," I could see my team mate wrap his arms around that man's neck. I clenched my fist and thanked the gods he wasn't able to read my mind.

"So what, who's gonna do anything about it? Brad?" the smug bastard laughed and I could see the two figures lean in for a kiss. God, right on MY front porch.

"I better get going inside, I'll see you later?" the weiss boy nodded and headed down the steps and soon the sound of the car drove away. Schuldig opened the door and walked inside. I could see him, with his smug smirk drawn across that face of his. I turned on the kitchen light and he turned around with a Gasp. "Brad!"

"Don't 'Brad!' me, Schuldig. Do you know what time it is? I thought we had this little chat before," I linked my fingers together and rested my chin on them, staring at Schuldig.

"B-Brad, How long where you sitting there?" I smirked, knowing and hearing the slight fear in his voice.

"Long enough. I thought we agreed that you would be home by 1am. It's 2am. You failed to return home on time, again. You know what this means, right?"

"Brad...Brad no! Please, I'm sorry" He begged and pleaded. Oh, how I loved this.

"As punishment for defying my rules, I forbid you to use your powers on anyone. You are not allowed out for two weeks, and dont you even THINK about being mean to Nagi while your being punished, you hear me?

"Your not my mother Brad," he shot back.

"Oh, Schuldig. That hurts me...right in my heart," I said sarcastically. "I am your mother. I am your mom, your dad, your uncle, your aunt, your sister AND your distant cousin twice removed," I smirked as he sat down opposite me, leaning back in defeat. I still had one more matter to discuss with my dear Schuldig. "So...Did you have fun with that...Balinese?"

Schuldig's eyes grew wide and looked at me. "Brad..I Uh...I...I"

"Don't make excuses. I know. I saw it already Schuldig. Didn't we have a chat about this before? Remember our little...promise?"

"Brad!" He whined, remembering.

"Our promise Schuldig, What was our promise?" I asked, smirking.

"Our promise was...that I was to never see any member of Weiss, for it could ruin our cover and eventually shatter all that you, Brad, the master of the world, worked so hard to create. And that if said cover should be ruin, I would be nothing but a homeless man on the street with nothing but my hair and good looks to help me live,"

"That's correct" I said, ignoring the fact that "Brad, the master of the world" was a sarcastic add-in. "So, why would you break a promise like that Schuldig? Why would you break my trust like this?"

"Cause Balinese is a good kisser?" he said, smirking. He was enjoying this. We never yelled at each other, but, as Schwartz, we played mind games, toyed with each others emotions. It was part game, part serious discussion. Though, sometimes you could never tell the difference.

"Now now, Schuldig, I don't want to hear of your late night affairs with that long haired pretty boy. I cannot allow you to see him again. And mark my words Schuldig, If I get one vision of you with that man, I'll throw you in the dark room instead of Farfarello," I got up to go back upstairs to my room before Schuldig stopped me.

"Never again, huh? Well Brad, Sorry to say but, I can't do that," he said, smirking and walking past me with his smug stride. I hated that walk. I grabed his arm and pulled him close to me, out faces almost touching.

"What if I were to say that, he would break your precious little heart. That he dumps you for, get this, Bombay," Schuldig's eyes grew wide in disbelief. "Yes, that Omi, the pretty little boy on Weiss. Sorry Schuldig but soon Balinese falls for the younger kitten and totally forgets about you. Do you want to know what you do?" I asked, whispering in his ear. He nodded against my shoulder. "You end up alone and hurt. Again. You try so hard to get your Weiss kitten back but eventually you give up, and come crying back to me, Schuldig," I pulled his chin up to look into my eyes. "You might as well just stay here with me, After all you end up here anyway,"

"Brad...Brady Brad Brad. You make me laugh inside," He smirked and we pulled away. "I Guess my punishment starts tomorrow then?" I nodded and he walked downstairs to his bedroom. I stood alone in the doorway to the kitchen and living room. I knew he was gone. I knew he climbed out his window and went to see his kitten once more. I turned off the light and headed upstairs to go to bed.

"Dammit Schuldig,"

**

* * *

**

END!

Authors Comments: Man, don't even ASK how this came up XD I have a ton of these stupid Brad/Schuldig encounters in my mind. Many thanks to my friend for helping put these messed up ideas in my head XD;

R&R And no flames. I'll get Nagi after j00!


End file.
